Royal Playtime
by DarkManedFox
Summary: [Pre-canon/Ancient Egypt] Pharaoh Aknamkanon returns home after a month, successful in his mission. he then decides to have a celebration. Naturally, it is a formal occasion. What will a five year old prince do to have a little fun. Play of course; but with whom?


**********_This entire fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is never, in anyway, official/part of the canon. I do not claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! and any copyrighted property and anything else that's not mine. Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other copyrighted property and everything else that's not mine belong to their respective owners. I express my deep gratitude to the respective owners for making things I could never have done in a million years and I hope I will not be sued for being such an expressive fan. _**

**Reality Check (Please always keep this in mind when reading every chapter of every story):**Stories are just stories... they are not real and are only for your imagination so DON'T apply into reality anything unreal, wrong, stupid, dangerous, and badly prejudiced... (duh!).

**Author's notes (AN):Please refer to my profile if you have any questions regarding anything about the entire story (from first chapter to last, from writing style to ideas...anything)... If the answers are not in my profile, then send me a message...(don't hesitate... I don't bite...^v^)**

* * *

"It's been a month and father still has not returned yet… What's taking him so long?" The five year old prince has said to himself, unaware that he was being watched.

The little eavesdropper tiptoed inside his quarters like a predator stealthily approaching the unsuspecting prey. Within seconds, she was right behind the pouting prince.

"GOOD MORNING, PRINCE"

Message received. Painfully received...

"MANA... STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT" The prince cried, still not used to his friend's playful nature.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself" mused Mana, her chocolate brown hair bouncing up and down as she tried to muffle the sound of her giggles. "Awww… come on it was not that bad"

The prince pouted and crossed his arms. "Was to..."

"Was not.."

"Was to-" a knock cut him off.

"Good Morning, My Prince, I bring you good news"

Atem turned to look at the source of the voice. Shimon was standing in his doorway bowing deeply as he smiled at him.

"Your father has returned-"

Atem did not give him time to continue. He jumped from his bed and scuttled to his wardrobe, hunting down the clothes he would be wearing. "Mana, get out of here. I'm gonna get dressed"

The little girl giggled as she followed Shimon out of the room.

After putting on his everyday royal outfit, the little prince dashed out of his room and into the throne room just in time to see his father entering through the giant doors of the palace…

"FATHER" he cried as he jumped into his father's arms. "What took you so long? Did you manage to fix the problem?"

"It took a while to round up the tomb raiders, but everything worked out just fine." The king calmly said to his ecstatic son. "In fact, this victory should be honored with a celebration… um… where is your mother?" The king glanced around the palace, searching for his beloved wife.

"You have no idea how much we missed you" The Queen whispered to his husband as she hugged him from behind. "We were all so worried"

The king stood up and embraced his wife. "I am sorry to have made you worry. But the important thing here is that the problem has been solved and there will be no more tomb raiders pillaging the resting places of our ancestors…. This calls for a celebration… I have already announced it to the public and made it clear to them that we will have a festival tonight"

"Aw..."

The king and the queen looked at their pouting son, smiling when he turned to his father with those big eyes.

"Might I ask what is wrong with having a celebration, My son?" Aknamkanon queried, giving his son a pinch at the nose.

After pushing his father's hand away, Atem pouted once more. "People will pinch me. Like that..." He mumbled, earning a chuckle from both parents.

"Now come on.." Aknamkanon whispered as he led his family deeper in the palace. "We better get ready..."

"I can't see why I have to wear this silly outfit" The prince whined as he was having a hard time balancing himself in his royal festival tunic.

"The Egyptian Royal family has to dress nicely for this grand occasion." Aknamkanon said while helping his son stand up. "We have to shine out from the crowd since we are royalty"

"and besides, you look quite dashing in your royal festival outfit" the queen added as she and Aknamkanon smiled at their handsome and irresistibly cute little boy.

"Can't I just wear my regular tunic, put some sparkly stuff on it, and call that a royal festival tunic?" The prince complained as he was trying to walk. "It's sooo heavy…"

"No, but I'll keep that in mind" Pharaoh Aknamkanon chuckled as his son almost stumbled on top of Sadja, the fennec fox. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it" He and his wife then walked over to the little prince. "C'mon…." He coaxed as he lifted his petit son and headed out of the room. "They are all waiting for us…."

The royal family then went to the throne room to be welcomed by hundreds of guests that belonged to the nobility class of Egypt. With the pharaoh's permission, the guests crowded around him and his family, constantly pinching and smothering the little prince.

"Ohhh… what a cute little boy… he's got his father's gorgeous eyes…"

"Such beautiful yet unusual hair….obviously the lovely colors came from his mother"

"He's just the cutest little angel ever…."

Atem pouted and slouched, resulting in the further cooing of the guests who were smothering him.

"Atem….." Aknamkanon stated gently as he patted his son's back. "Don't slouch….."

The little prince turned to his parents, expression set in the famously irresistible puppy dog pout he was known to have. "Father, Mother, can I play with Cousin Seto and the other kids?" he whined

The Queen just smiled and gazed at Aknamkanon who let out a 'not-the-face' sigh "Alright, but don't go wandering off all by yourselves… Just stay close to the palace guards." He said gently as he lowered his son to the ground.

"Don't worry, we will probably be at the garden." Atem piped up. After that statement, the young prince, with Sadja at his heels, ran off towards the other kids ignoring the heavy weight of his tunic.

"You are just jealous because I do not have girly hair." Atem's ten year old cousin Seto always enjoyed teasing Mahaad about his "girly" hair.

"For the one millionth time, Seto I do not have girly hair" Mahaad complained as he tried to cover his hair with his festival headdress while Seto laughed.

"If it is not girly hair, then why are you hiding it?" Seto countered, being goaded by the innocent giggles of Mahaad's little sister – Mana.

"Hi guys… whatcha doing?" Atem just showed up with Sadja at his heels to see Mahaad covering his hair while Seto and Mana were still laughing.

"We were just teasing Mahaad about his hair and—wow…" Mana managed to stop laughing and looked up at Atem. "Nice outfit… you look like a table decoration" she laughed again making Atem fluster.

"My parents want me to wear it…." Atem sighed in a defeated tone. "GOSH….. If only they know how heavy it is" He raised his arms exasperatedly. "It took a while for me to balance myself in this outfit and I still feel as if I am being squished by it…" He put his arms back down and stared back to see the guests having a friendly chat with his parents and the ministers. "And those noble people….." He shivered. "I hate it when they go all smoochy smoochy on me….."

"At times like this, I am glad I am not the prince" Seto said cheerfully as he followed his little cousin's gaze "and the guests are just doing it because you are such an adorable little boy…."

Atem pouted at this. He then folded his arms, doing his best to look as regal as possible. "I am Prince Atem. Future pharaoh of Egypt…..and I say I am NOT CUTE…."

Seto chuckled at this. "Atem…..you are being preposterous….." He added playfully.

Atem stomped his little feet. "I am not being…." He looked down and placed his tiny index finger in his chin, making Seto smile at his really adorable pose. "pre….po…."

"Preposterous…." Seto repeated as he folded his arms and towered above his little cousin. "Atem….do you even know what it means?"

Atem stared up at him. "It's about being silly and not making sense….."

"Exactly…." Seto concluded. "Which is what you are being right now" He smiled teasingly. "Atem….everyone thinks you are cute…..why do you think they all managed to put up with your-" He was cut off when he felt a small foot making contact with his knee. He then doubled over, clutching the offended part. " OW…ATEM" He wheezed "YOU LITTLE BRAT"

Atem just pouted and turned around, folding his arms while Mana and Mahaad were laughing beside him. "Seto…..you big dummy….."

Seto was about to burst out laughing, completely ignoring the fact that Atem just kicked him. He knew that the little prince only did that whenever he got peeved, knowing better not to take it seriously. "Okay…." He straightened up and placed a hand on his pouting cousin's shoulder. "Now that you are here…..what do you plan to do?"

"Let's go to the gardens and play" Atem said playfully, his pout instantaneously disappearing, replaced by his usual adorably irresistible and cheerful look. "Last one there is as ugly as a crocodile" All four of them ran outside to the gardens to see Karim, Isis, and Shada sitting under a tree.

"What are you doing out here, my Prince" Shada said as he and the other teens bowed low to the ground. "Your father might be looking for you."

"It's ok you guys, my father gave me permission to play out here" Atem crossed his arms and tried to put on his best frustrated face. "And you don't have to do that every time you see me."

The three teens stood up, not wanting to annoy the five year old future king while Mana, Mahaad, and Seto tried to muffle their laughter. They all formed a circle and sat down together.

"Sooo… what should we do?" Karim asked. "This festival is not exactly filled with fun and games."

"KARIM" Shada scolded as he and Isis shot him a very stern look. "This is a formal occasion. Everyone here should act dignified and disciplined" he said while puffing his chest, keeping his eyes glued on Karim.

"I suggest we play a game…" Atem said cheerfully. Everybody looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "A game that includes all seven of us."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, My Prince, but I'm afraid I can't be a part of your game" Shada said, trying to avoid eye contact with the prince. "I'm 15 years old and I am expected to be formal and mature. But don't you worry, My Prince, I'll be the judge of this game of yours"

At that statement, Atem's deep violet eyes lit up with an idea. "Ok, since Shada is not going to be a part of the game then that means there are just six of us. We can divide ourselves into two equal groups. Just enough to play a fun game of pride vs. herd" Atem stood up and the rest followed.

Sadja went towards the tree at the center of the garden and lied down next to Mata, Atem's pet lioness. The two animals watched as their master started to huddle with his friends.

"Ok, I'll choose the members for each of the groups" Shada said, his voice quivering with excitement. "Mahaad, The Prince, and Isis in one group and Seto, Karim, and Mana in the other group. How does that sound?"

"GREAT" everyone cheered in unison.

"Ok then, time to flip a coin and decide who will be the lion pride and who will be the zebra herd." Shada then flipped a coin into the air.

Atem's group chose the tail side of the coin while Seto's group chose the heads.

"TAILS" Shada exclaimed. "That means the group of the prince will be the herd and Seto's group will be the pride…GAME START"

Atem's group ran in many separate directions as Seto's group chased after them. The future king and his future ministers ran around the garden having a great time. Unknown to them, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and the Queen were watching them from the balcony.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses, what are you doing out here?" asked Akunadin as he stopped right behind the royal couple.

"We were just enjoying the sight of the children playing together" Aknamkanon stated as he turned to face his brother. "What about you, Brother?"

"I just want some fresh air" Akunadin stated as he gazed at the garden in front of him and saw Seto chasing Atem around the garden. "Seeing those two have so much fun together reminds me of the times we used to run around and play."

"Those were the good times" Aknamkanon chuckled as Atem suddenly stopped in his tracks, finally noticing the three adults smiling at them. "Why did you stop? We were just enjoying the view." He called to his son

"You are not mad?" Atem piped up in his sweet angelic voice "I'm running around and getting myself dirty and you are not mad?" He threw his hands up in amazement. "THIS IS A MIRACLE"

While Atem was still looking up to his parents and his uncle, Seto managed to sneak up on him and pin him to the ground.

"Not fair, Cousin Seto, I wasn't ready" Atem laughed as his cousin sat on top of him.

"Rule number one my prince, always be ready, wherever and whenever possible." Seto said smugly as he struggled to prevent his squirming cousin from breaking free. "Since you did not follow the first rule, you will suffer the consequences."

"What are the consequences" asked Atem while trying to wriggle free from his cousin.

Seto smirked as he watched his cousin's useless attempts at escape. "I am sooo glad you asked."

There began the onesided tickling session...

"QUIT IT COUSIN SETO" Atem laughed as he desperately tried to escape his cousin's tickle attacks. "IT TICKLES"

"THAT'S WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO DO" laughed Seto as he continued his attacks. "Mana was right, you do have ticklish ribs."

While Seto was busy with his cousin, Mahaad suddenly pinched his sides making him flinch and giving Atem just enough time to escape.

"MAHAAD… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO CATCH HIM" Seto roared while Mahaad was making a face and started running off. "YOU ARE SO ASKING FOR IT…MAHAAD" He then chased the apprentice magician

Atem stopped in his tracks and smirked at seeing Seto and Mahaad at it again. He then speedily ducked out of the way just in time to escape Karim's grasp. "MISS ME…." He squeaked as he ran off.

"So close….." Karim sighed playfully as he snapped his fingers. He then gave chase to the prince, smiling as he enjoyed seeing the priceless happy look on the future king's face.

Shada laughed as he watched the younger kids having a great time. Mana was squealing as Isis was tickling her. Mahad and Seto were still running around. Atem was laughing as he dodged another one of Karim's attempts to catch him. They were all having a good time.

When the feast was over, everyone went to bed. They were all tired and needed to rest well as they were going to resume their daily routine on the following morning. But one thing's for sure… They will never forget the fun time they had during the celebration.

END

* * *

**Ah…nothing but a story of pure and blissful innocence….. This was my very first story people. So please forgive the simplicity and directness (I intended it for little kiddie fans...)...**

**Anywho…..read and review…**

**By the way, in this story…..**

**Mana: 4 years old; **

**Atem: 5 years old; **

**Mahaad: 10 years old;**

**Seto: 10 years old;**

**Karim: 13 years old; **

**Isis: 14 years old; **

**Shada: 15 years old…..**


End file.
